The Watcher
by Lady Hazal
Summary: She'd been gone for two hundred years. Now that she was capable of comming back. No one would bar her way. The watcher of all things has returned.
1. Default Chapter

'Telepathy'

__

Thoughts

***Change of Scene***

@@@Flashback@@@

Note to readers: Everyone is the same age as in the series. Except Chiriko, Chiriko is sixteen. Hotohori is not married or engaged. And definitely has no kids. None of them ever died. Yui went home. Miaka found a way to stay in the Universe of the Four Gods. Amiboshi has his memory back. He and Subboshi live together in... they live somewhere, I don't know were. The rest of the seiryuu seven just disappeared. 

****

THE WATCHER

A Fishigi Yuugi Story

Chapter One: 

_Finally..... Konan..... Home._

As the sun rose over the horizon, they gathered for breakfast as they had for nearly three years. Only now, there were fewer of them. Tomohome and the Suzaku PriestessMiaka had long been married. They now lived in a house at the edge of Shadow Forest with their first child, a daughter, Niki-Su. Not far from the capital city and the palace. Chiriko had returned home to finished school and his studies. Mitsukake took residence in the city. Where he became the local, well respected, doctor. Only Tasuki, Chichiri, and Nuriko remained in the palace with Hotohori. 

"So Hotohori, how was your rest?" Asked Nuriko casually. He had given up two years ago on catching the Emperors eye. During that time, he had taken to wearing men's clothing though he stayed in the harem. His luxurious purple hair had grown to mid back and was pulled into a tight braid. 

Hotohori smiled dashingly. "I slept fine. Thank you for asking Nuriko." After spending so much time traveling with his warrior friends. Hotohori had become more relaxed and smiled more often. 

"Good morning, no da!" Announced Chichiri cheerfully as he and Tasuki entered the dining room.

_I finally made it....._

Tasuki sat to Hotohoris left across from Nuriko. His lame colored hair uncombed and disheveled. "Yeah, morn'n, what'eva."

_I'm here....._

As they all sat down to breakfast Chichiri couldn't help but feel something was going to happen. Not something necessarily bad yet not exactly good either. Reaching out with his magical senses Chichiri sought to find this disturbance.

_I'm home....._

The room filled with a blinding silver light. The four Suzaku Warriors were forced to cover their eyes or go blind. It was like that of Suzaku's power. Great and beautiful. But something about the power producing such light felt different. It was warm and comforting like Suzaku. This power, this power was greater, warmer, but this power was wrong. it did not come from this world nor did it belong.

"Is this Suzaku?" Shouted Hotohori over the raging winds that whipped about them. 

"No, no da." Answered Chichiri. "This is not Suzaku's power. This the strength of another. Someone much more powerful, na no da."

"A greater God?" Nuriko held onto Hotohori. Using his great strength to hold them both down.

Just as quick as the winds and blinding light had come. They vanished. Leaving the four warriors to wander if it had actually happened. Not an item in the room was out of place. Though the angry winds had nearly lifted them from the ground.

"Is it ove'a?" Asked Tasuki from under the table.

"Every one back!" Warned Chichiri. A dark cloud ring appeared in the air above them. Within its center, a black void could be seen. Chichiri held his jingling staff before him. "Be gone evil spirit." Commanded Chichiri. "In the name of Suzaku. I will not let you enter this world." As soon as the words left his mouth. Chichiri began to chant in the forgotten language. His aura flaring to life around him.

"You will not bard my way, Monk!" The angry voice echoed around them. It resounded in their ears and shook their souls. "I fought too long and too hard to return here." From the ring of dark clouds floated down a woman. She was just a head shorter than Chichiri himself. The cloths she wore were strange to them. Her brown trousers shifted in the wind created by Chichiris' magic. She wore a long sleeveless white tunic shirt. Under a forest green vest that hugged the upper half of her body like a second skin. Her long dark hair cascaded down to her calves. It flowed and moved unbound in the magical winds like the ebony river it was. Her doe shaped eyes glared dangerously at Chichiri. "I have waited two hundred years to return to my homeland. Now that I have returned. I will not be cast back out by third rate Monk!" Her angry words shook the palace walls. Her eyes flashed with rage as her own bright silver aura flashed to life around her. 

Chichiris chants grew in strength and volume. "Suzaku lend me the strength to defeat this evil. NO DAAAA!" Chichiri cast all his strength and magic into one attack. Hoping it would be enough to cast out this woman of evil. 

At the same time the floating woman gathered her own energy between her closed hands. It crackled and sparked when she pulled her hands apart. Forming a sphere she pushed forward. Hurtling her own attack towards Chichiri.

As their attacks grew nearer. Nuriko, Hotohori, and Tasuki lent their own power to Chichiri. When the two forces met the room exploded with light. A light so bright the sun paled in comparison. When the dust and smoke cleared the four Suzaku Warriors were greeted with the sight of the woman on her knees. Her hands held before her as if to ward them off. They watched as a silver dome spread from her hands to cover her kneeling form. 

"I will not be cast out." Her words were just above a whisper. Slowly her gaze rose to meet Chichiri's. He could see she was struggling to stay conscious. "I have waited two hundred years to return to the lands of the four gods. You will not cast me back out Monk. I will find happiness." She swayed slightly, nearly falling in her attempt to stand. "Even if it means my demise." Her defiant eyes slid closed as she crumpled to the ground. The dome around flared angrily before disappearing.


	2. 2

'Telepathy'

__

Thoughts

***Change of Scene***

@@@Flashback@@@

Note to readers: How is it soo far? Good/Bad? 

Disclaimer: Do not own the Fushigi Yuugi characters. Even if I would like to own Chichiri. I don't think I could afford him. So I'll just cry myself a river about it. 

****

THE WATCHER

A Fishigi Yuugi Story

CHAPTER TWO:

Days had come and gone. While the strange woman lay unmoving upon the dinning table. The protective dome shimmering in and out of existence when one of the warriors drew near. Mitsukake, Chiriko, Tomohome, Miaka, and their daughter Niki-Su were all called back to the palace. They would aid in 'getting rid of the trash' as Tasuki so kindly put it. 

Chichiri walked in the palace gardens. Since the girl first arrived, he had been lost in his own thought. Her last words haunting him. 

I will find happiness.

As Chichiri walked through the maze of flowers, he did not realize his feet had led him into the forest that grew in the area were each country met. Or that he was being carefully watched.

"What do you think he wants?" Asked a voice hidden in the treetops.

"Only one way to find out." Another voice stated before taking to the trees and following Chichiri.

Soon He came upon a small waterfall. The scene was breathtaking. The sun was setting just behind the falls. Cascading its light onto the lake before him. Shadows danced within the darkening woods.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Asked a voice beside him.

Startled Chichiri turned to his left. Only to see a beautiful woman standing beside him. Her slender hands clasped behind her back. A light wind ruffled her flaming rose red hair. Revealing liquid silver eyes that watched him. She looked just shorter than him, younger maybe too. But her eyes seemed older than any he had ever seen. She wore knee length pants and a top with sleeves that reached only to her elbows. It was cut just above her navel and showed of her flat stomach. Her cloths hugged her form hardly hiding her perfect curves. All done in a fire red slightly lighter than her hair.

"I suppose." Answered another voice. "But not as beautiful as the waterfalls of Kutou."

The girl before him took on an annoyed look. "Well this isn't Kutou is it?" She asked.

"No I suppose not." Chichiri looked to his right to find another girl standing there. She looked exactly like the first. Only her hair was a majestic indigo blue. The length was the same just below her waist. Unlike the other girl whose hair hung loose in the wind. Her hair was pulled up into little ponytails. Making it look like sixty little waterfalls falling over her shoulders, framing her face. "But it is pretty." She turned from the setting sun to look directly at him with the same liquid silver eyes as the other girl. She wore a knee length skirt of midnight blue with a tube like top. Her shoulders were bare save for her hair falling over them. 

"Something troubles you." The red head tapped his shoulder. "Tell us."

"Yes, tell us your troubles. Maybe we can help." 

"Who are you?" Was all Chichiri could manage to say.

The red head's giggle reminded him of words whispered on the wind. "How silly of me. I haven't even told you who I am. I am called Suzana." She bowed to him and flashed a bright smile. "Now tell me what troubles such a handsome man?" 

Chichiri felt his cheeks growing hot. Even through the paper mask he constantly wore. The blush growing on his cheeks was evident through its material. "Merely thoughts." The girl dressed in blue folded her arms and shook her head.

"You're lying Chichiri." She smiled at his shocked look. "I am called Seirya."

"How do you know my name?" Chichiri whispered.

"How we come to know things is not important." Seirya smiled at him as they led him over to a log were they all sat to watch the dying sunset.

"I would like to tell you a story." Suzana suddenly announced. She looked at Chichiri her brows furrowed in concentration, as she searched his eyes. "Yes. I am going to tell you a story."

Still unsure of what was actually going on Chichiri merely nodded his head. Never before had he met such strange girls. Their liquid silver eyes told centuries of silent stories. None that he could ever hope to understand.

"What story are you going to tell?" Asked Seirya excitedly. Suzana was one of the best storytellers she had ever met. She loved it when Suzana chose to tell stories. Her imagination always came up with something new and exciting. 

"Okay here goes a true life story." Seirya's excitement dropped a little. Suzana told wonderful stories but she wasn't that good with true life unless she had visuals. "Seirya you already know this so you can leave if you want." Suzanas eyes were on Chichiri as she spoke. Seirya knew this as a sign to get lost. So she gladly took it.

Suzana smiled brightly once Seirya was gone. "Sorry about that but I know she would have stopped the story half way through."

"That's alright, no da." Chichiri began to relax now that the other girl was gone. He didn't know why but something about her made him uncomfortable. 

Another laugh escaped Suzana's delicate throat. "Don't worry about Seirya. She makes everyone uncomfortable." Taking his hands in hers. Suzana took a deep breath. "Okay after I tell my story you will find the answers to your problems. Maybe not now but you will." Chichiri nodded for her to begin and that he understood. Suzana took another breath before she began. "Okay once upon a time....."

And so she began her story. The story of a woman who suddenly appeared in the world of the four Gods. In a time when the world was new. Of how the woman had come from another world but had no memory of it. How her magic clashed with that of the four Gods. Creating a storm of immense power. Bewildered the four gods traveled to find this new power that invaded their world. What they found was a woman who somehow had become impregnated by the essence of their power. Shocked and amazed they chose to help her. In time, she bore four daughters. Each a child of one of the gods. Each a commander of an element. Earth, water, fire, and wood, but each the element of their mother, metal. And in time, each of the gods came to love this strange woman, with her strange ways. And every time she refused them. Saying she did not deserve the love of any man. Mortal or God. But as time went by and the world evolved, she became the watcher. And her children the guardians. They watched over the world of the four Gods and divided the lands into four areas. From the stars, they created seven protectors for each area. Should evil enter the world it would have the great power of the Celestial warriors to protect it. But should the protectors fail the guardians would come. The same with the watcher and then the Gods.

With the world protected by the Gods, her children, and the Celestial warriors. The woman/watcher sought to find other worlds with entrance to the world of the four Gods. Maybe even her own. But while she was away the time of the Four Priestesses began. The doors to her new home had been closed to her. So she waited. For two hundred years, she waited. Two hundred agonizing years she waited and watched for a door that would take her to the Universe of the Four Gods. The place she called home. Even if it wasn't she still worried of those that lived there. Her daughters who would be full-grown when she returned. The Four Gods she came to love as brothers and the fathers of her children. The Celestial warriors she had become good friends with. And the animals of the forest. She missed them all.

"And so it is said that she waits for the doors to open again. So that she may return to her children, her world, and the Gods, she had grown so fond of. And that she would let no one bard her way. The end." 

Chichiri listened carefully. Imaging a such woman in his mind. A woman in strange cloths with dark hair. Her eyes are what called his attention. They were the same liquid silver as the girl before him. Only her eyes seemed fathomless, deep pools with no bottom. They swirled and drew him in. Hypnotizing him with their ethereal light. When Chichiri managed to stir from his daze Suzana was gone. Vanished just as she appeared. With more questions and no answers Chichiri stood and headed back for the palace.

"Think he understood any of the story." Asked Seirya as she rose from the pool of water. A light rain began to fall but Seirya remained dry. As the water fell against her hair and body, it slipped harmlessly to the ground. Not a trace left on her skin or clothes.

A column of fire rose from the ground. From its depths stepped Suzana, hands still clasped behind her back. "Not a word." She answered smiling broadly. The rain sizzled and burned on contact with her skin and hair. 

"The others will want to know what we have learned." Seirya nodded, smiled once, then headed into the forest. Suzana not far behind nodded as well.

"Yes, we have awaited such a day. Now it has finally arrived." Together they walked deep into the forest. Their discussion heard only by the wind and animals of the forest.

Three more days passed since Chichiri met the two strange women in the forest. The story the one called Suzana told left him with more questions than answers. Was the woman who appeared from no where the same woman who laid unconscious in the palace? Did the gods really fall in love with that woman? Who were these guardians Suzana spoke of? Why did Tiitskun not tell him of them? Did Tiitskun even know? Who were Suzana and Seirya relay? Were they two of these guardians? Could they be? If so were the guardians really the children of the gods? So entranced by his thoughts Chichiri did not hear the fast shuffle of small feet or the voice of a child calling to him.

"Uncle 'Chiri, Uncle 'Chiri come quick!" It was Niki-Su. Her drown hair pulled into to pigtails on top of her head. Her bright eyes sparkled with excitement. In her hands, she clutched the red teddy bear Taski had given her. He claimed to have stolen it though they all knew he had made the item himself. He loved the girl almost more than her parents. "Uncle 'Chiri!" She called again catching his attention. 

"Yes, Nik?" He asked. Most people called her by the nickname Nik than Niki-Su.

"You gotta come with me." She urged pulling on his hand. "The strange Lady is waking up." Moving quickly the raced through the halls. Grabbing the other Celestial Warriors along the way. Once entering the room they were greeted with spears to their throats. Two cloaked people stopped them from moving any further. A third crouched near the rousing woman while a fourth took Niki's hand moving her away from the could be violence. 

"Now I want you to stay right here. Okay." They heard a female voice ask as she crouched to the girl's level. Niki nodded silently though her attention was on her bear that she had dropped. Looking over, the cloaked girl pushed back her hood to see the fallen item. Her hair was a tree bark brown, that was twisted into thin dread locks, and her eyes a liquid, swirling, silver. A smile graced her lips as she moved to pick up the item. "Is this yours?" She asked upon returning. 

"Uh huh." She nodded. "My names Niki-Su. Whats yours?"

"Niki!" Hissed Miaka worriedly. She didn't want these people to harm her daughter just because she asked a couple of questions.

Ignoring the worried mother the woman's smile brightened. "My name is Byakka."

Niki's eyes lit up with excitement. "Like the god Byakko?" She asked.

Byakka laughed as she nodded. "Yeah like the West God."

Their conversation echoed in Chichiri's ears along with the story the mysterious Suzana's story. Looking closely at the two guarding them a flash of red and blue caught his attention. 

"I command that you let us pass." Hotohori demanded.

Byakka led Niki-Su back over to the large group. "Emperor Hotohori." She smiled at him. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I, as you have probably heard, am Byakka."

"Suzana, Seirya, Byakka? All female versions of the four Gods." Blurted Chichiri. Suddenly all the pieces of Suzana's story were beginning to make sense.

"Very good Chichiri." The spear in one of their captives' hands disappeared in a blaze of fire as the other one melted away into water. "You're finally figuring it out."

"Indeed" Seirya smiled as they pushed back their hoods. The Celestial warriors gasped at the beauty of the three girls. "As you've probably guessed. Genba is behind us trying to help our mother, Mashiru."

"Then your story...." Whispered Chichiri. 

"Completely true." Echoed another voice. They all looked over to see the one called Mashiru standing. She leaned heavily on the girl Genba. Genba had flowing Forest green hair that was entwined with (snow) white flowers and veins. Her heavy cloak was wrapper securely around Mashiru. The out fit Genba wore consisted of a sleeveless green shirt and long brown pants. On her feet were slender slippers that were the color of leaves. She could disappear into a forest if she wanted, and never be seen.

Miashiru looked at the with the same liquid silver eyes as the girl's before them. Only her eyes seemed fathomless, deep pools with no bottom. They swirled and drew them in. Hypnotizing with their ethereal light. _The same eyes,_ Chichiri noted, _that I imagined she'd have._ Byakka slipped under one of her arms. Lending her support to her mother.

"Have you found your answers, Chichiri?" Suzana asked cheerfully. "I told you'd find your answers. Have you?" Her smile brightened at his nod. "Then I have one more piece of advice. Be careful. There is always someone watching you. If it be the gods, the watcher, even us. There is always someone." Byakka realized Niki to go to her parents. "Bye, Bye." They all waved as they disappeared. Suzana and Seirya in column's of fire and water. From were Byakka stood a tree grew to encase her. Then dying once she was gone. Genba sank into the floor beneath her. And Mashiru, Mashiru disappeared into a flash of silver light.

"Were the four lands join in celebration. You will find what you seek." The words echoed within the room. 


End file.
